


Two's a Company, Three's a Crowd

by The_geeky_Dean_bean



Category: Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers x Supernatural, Avengers xover Supernatural, Bucky Barnes is normal-ish again, Clint Barton is a Winchester, Clint thinks the books are bullshit, Dean is an idiot sometimes, Gen, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Peter Parker is an Avenger, Peter Parker stays at Avengers compound over the weekend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 17:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12537288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_geeky_Dean_bean/pseuds/The_geeky_Dean_bean
Summary: "Nice digs" was the first thing Dean said.It'll also be the last of he does something like this again.Or where Clint's actually the middle Winchester child, Dean comes up with a dumb idea, Natasha is about to kill Clint, and Tony is a complete fan girl.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm not sure how long this thing is gonna be, but anyway, Peter is an Avenger, the Sokovian Accords went to shit, and Clint is the closest a Winchester can get to sanity.

Clint didn't think his brothers could grow up and get dumber.

Clint was wrong. Very wrong.

It wasn't even a month after the Sokovian Accords were trashed and he got out of the prison under the sea. It was his time to adjust back to the real world, but instead he had to deal with the damn world him and his brothers grew up in.

Hunting wasn't something Clint every liked, no matter how good at it he was. He wanted to burn every part of those memories out of his head. Besides, Clint Winchester died the day S.H.I.E.L.D. picked up one Clint Barton.

The team didn't really know anything about his life before he was an agent. There was one day it almost slipped.

The day Tony brought that dumbass book.

He remembered that day crystal clear.

"Why the hell is there a book with two shirtless guys on the table?" Tasha asked the guys.

"Don't mock my books, they're a lot better than they look," Tony said. Bruce snorted.

"What are these 'better than they look' books about, then?" Bruce mocked.

Clint went and grabbed the book to look at it, when he did, he face palmed. "They're about two god damned idiots who break the world as much as they try to save it."

Tony stared at him, not sure whether to punch him or ask how he knew. "Don't insult Sam and Dean. They are wonderful characters who are perfect."

"Tony, Sam and Dean are two idiots who die more times than you can count because they break the whole damned world."

"Carver Edlund made an amazingly under appreciated series that doesn't deserve that kind of criticism!"

"Chuck Shirley writes loads of bullshit about my family and makes me look like an asshole," Clint muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, they're just loads of bullshit."

"Clint, why do you care so much about some fictional books?" Tasha asked.

"Cause the author pissed me off," and he almost added, "and so did the characters."

"You've met Carver Edlund?" Tony looked dumbfounded.

"He's got me on speed dial in case of another emergency."

"Can I meet him?"

"Tony, he reminds me of the life I wish didn't exist. I don't like being reminded of my childhood and the scars I have from it."

"Fine."

Clint walked out of the room after that, only to go to his room to be plagued by flashbacks.

He can't get that day out of his head. He wishes he could.

But, aside from the bad childhood, he does love his brothers. 

Dean was two years older than him and they always watched movies together. They also beat up Sam's bullies and Clint always flipped them off.

Sam was two years younger than him, and he always babysat. He watched Sammy and made sure he didn't see what John did to either him or Dean. 

The only pro on a list of a million cons is that he gets to see his brothers again, and that made him happy.

The problem was they broke into the compound and were in his private living room.

"Nice digs" was the first thing Dean said.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Clint whisper-yelled at them. "You do realize that there are fifty different ways you could get killed because you're breaking in here?"

"I told Dean it was stupid, but he insisted he come see you. Honestly man, we really missed you."

He couldn't really deny he felt the same. "You can stay the night, then I'm sneaking you out of here. Deal?"

"No, no, that sounds great." Dean smiled, "Dude, we missed you." He gave Clint a hug, and Clint returned it.

"Damn both of you. I can't believe you managed to break in here."

"Yeah, you better appreciate the effort we put into visiting you."

That's when Jarvis spoke up, "Agent Barton, Agent Romanoff has requested your presence in the debriefing room."

Clint looked at the ceiling, "Thank you Jarvis. I gotta go, duty calls. Don't answer the door if someone comes knocking, and don't make too much noise."

"Yeah, yeah, you go spy, we'll be fine." Dean waved him off.

Clint looked at Sam while grabbing his phone. "Watch him, will you?"

"Who else is gonna make sure he doesn't make a hole in the wall?"

Clint chuckled as he walked out the door and heard Dean protest, "One time! That was one time!"

Clint reached the debriefing room and sat down. He was the last of the Avengers to get there. Natasha started off by saying one sentence, and Clint froze.

"Sam and Dean Winchester broke in the building."

Well, son of a bitch.


	2. Better Say it Loud and Proud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint knew it would go to shit. And then that kid comes in and proves him right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go kids, I done some more writing shit!

"Who?" Tony asked, "Sorry I'm not familiar with the list of bad guys issued by S.H.I.E.L.D."

"The Winchester brothers," Natasha informed, "are at the top of the most wanted list. Charged with credit card fraud, breaking and entering, impersonation of federal officers, grave desecration, breaking out of jail, assaulting an officer, desecration of corpses, arson, grand theft auto, kidnapping, murder, and mass murder."

Steve looked horrified, along with Peter, everyone else looked looked the milder of the same, everyone except Clint. Clint was holding back a chuckle, he was amazed they managed to get on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s radar.

"Uh huh, I don't care how good at criminal-ing these guys are. There is no way they could break into the compound," Tony informed.

"Tony, clearly you've never heard anything about Sam and Dean. They're on a whole different level. Dean's dead corpse was found and then he pops up and starts committing more crimes. They broke out of a prison more secret than all of S.H.I.E.L.D. because they convinced the guards they were dead. They're insane," Clint told him.

"Are you serious?" Tony was almost at a loss for words.

"No. As Clint said, they are insane."

"And stupid," Clint muttered.

"What?" Natasha asked.

"Nothing! I'm just gonna go back to my room." Clint rushed back to his room and slammed the door.

Clint went up to Dean and slammed him against the wall. "This is all you fault! You just had to come visit me, didn't you! You god damned asshole! Now, they're all gonna find out, and I'm gonna get in trouble with my superiors!"

"I'm sorry!" Dean didn't know what to do.

In the middle of that little scene, Peter slightly opened the door. "Mr. Barton! I heard a noise in here! Are you o-" He saw Clint pushing Dean against the wall. "Oh my god! You caught him! I'll go tel Mr. Stark and he-"

Clint cut him off after letting go of Dean. "Don't you say a damn word to anyone, kid. You understand?"

"But I thought-"

"No. Pete, this isn't anything like they said. I don't...it's a long story." Clint sighed.

"Would you li-like to tell me this story?"

"You utter one word to anyone, I'm going to murder you. So, first off, my last name isn't Barton, it's Winchester. I'm the middle child."

"Yo-you're their brother?" Peter was absolutely dumbfounded at hearing this. 

"Yeah, second, they aren't really guilty for most of those crimes. Plus, there is an explaination, a crazy one, but it exists. They hunt monsters for a living."

"Monsters are real? Like vampires and werewolves and stuff?"

"And demons, angels, ghosts, wendigoes, shifters, ghouls, all sorts of that shit," Dean told him.

"You hunt that stuff for a living? That's so awesome dude!"

"No, it's not. It's shit. Every part of it. I hate it. I want out, but I don't get that luxury." Dean told him.

"It's nowhere near great. No one wants in the life, and everyone who can get out, gets out." Sam explained.

"Plus there's the issue of everything hating you and killing you left and right." Dean added.

"That's because you two are idiots." Clint told them.

"I guess that makes you an idiot too. How many of your missions have we had Cas pull you from the grave? Three? Four?"

"Wait, you've died before?!" Peter yelled at the top of his lungs.

"It's a long story," was all Dean said.

"You know Tony's book series he reads?" Clint asked him.

"Yeah, Supernatural?"

Sam and Dean simultaneously groaned. Clint just chuckled. "Those are about these two meatheads. But the events in the book started happening about twelve years ago. Chuck, the guy who wrote them, we thought he was a prophet. That's what he told us. He ended up being God. Cas was all giddy, but he only told us that because the universe was about to end and they couldn't stop it." Clint waved it off like it was nothing, "He went all dad on Lucifer. It was interesting."

Peter's jaw dropped. He was stunned speechless. 

"So you won't tell anyone, right?"

"Ye-yeah, o-o-of cou-course." Peter left and he ran back to his room and contemplated everything they told him. Meanwhile, Sam, Dean, Clint were laughing their asses off.

"Did you see his face when we told him about Chuck? That was great!" Clint was laughing so hard he couldn't breathe. 

"See? This is why we should sneak in!" Dean barely got out the sentence.

They laughed for a few minutes, but the fun was cut short by the click of a gun and Natasha's diamond-cutting voice said, "Hands where I can see them."


	3. Angels and Demons All Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint needs to stop underestimating how bad it can get. He's technically still under arrest when he's got the Avengers, his brothers, an angel, and a demon all in the same room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, betcha didn't see this one coming.

"I said hands where I can see them!" She was yelling at them this time.

Sam and Dean put their hands behind their heads, but Clint stepped in. "Tasha, stop."

"Why should I? Why shouldn't I just arrest you too? You're harboring criminals."

"See, this is why you gotta actually listen for the explaination."

"Clint, there is no explaination you could give me to pardon these monsters. Hands behind your head too."

Clint sighed defeatedly and copied what Sam and Dean did. Natasha proceded to tell Jarvis to get the other Avengers.

When they got there, they just sort of stared at Clint. Then Steve asked, "Why is Clint...?" He trailed off.

"Harboring criminals. He knew they were in here. He was just having a conversation with them when I walked in."

They all looked at Clint shocked. Then they put them in handcuffs and took them to separate cells. Tony was the last one out of Clint's and before he walked out the door, Clint hinted to him, "Tony, the Supernatural books."

This puzzled Tony, for a while. What did the Supernatural books have to do with these two guys. What did Sam and Dean have to do with these criminals,...Sam and Dean. 

Tony just about scoffed at the idea. What happened in the books was impossible...right? But he decided to try something. He grabbed one of the books from the collect he had. He went to Sam's cell first. 

Tony opened the door, and Sam looked up. "You need something?"

Tony sat in the chair across from him, "Actually, yes." He loosely threw the book on the table.

Sam looked at the book and groaned. "You're joking, right? Those books are shit. Damn Chuck and his little fake prophesying. He knew it was all going to happen!"

Tony grabbed the book and walked out, he went to Dean's cell. Dean didn't look at him. "What do you want?"

Tony sat down and loosely threw the book on the table right in front of Dean. "Are kidding me? You actually read this bullshit? Dammit Chuck! He couldn't just choose someone else to do his prophet thing! He knew all those people were gonna die! He knew! He let it happen!"

Tony grinned, he told Jarvis to call the Avengers to the debriefing room.

When they were all in there, Tony threw the book on the table. "Call me crazy, but Clint told me something, and I tested it."

He played the two videos of him showing Sam and Dean the book. 

"What is this supposed to prove?" Natasha asked, "They could've just made that up."

"How did they do that? They had no time to discuss that. They basically said the same thing!" Tony countered.

That was when Clint barged in, flanked by to two brothers. "You could've at least heard me out."

There were multiple guns pulled on them from different directions. "Guys, really. We were just gonna explain."

"That what? They're some sort of fictional characters from Tony's books? You're insane," Natasha hissed.

"Look, I get it. I sound crazy. I don't know what else to tell you. It's the whole truth."

"Fine. Proof that any of that in the book is real, and we'll hear you out."

"Okay, I guess that'll work. So, uh, what do you guys think?" Clint looked at Sam and Dean.

"I don't know! We could get Cas to-" Dean was cut off by a voice from behind him. 

"What did you need me for?" Castiel asked.

Sam and Clint chuckled, but Dean yelled, "Cas! Are you up my ass or something?"

Castiel tilted his head. "Don't answer that," Dean told him.

"How the hell did you get in here?" Natasha asked. "Are you a mutant?"

"No, my name is Castiel. I'm an angel of the Lord."

Tony let out a high pitched fangirl squeal. Steve's eyes went wide at Cas. Clint saw both of them and chuckled.

It was Peter, though, Peter's face didn't show anything like it should've. 

His face had a wide smile. His posture had suddenly got better, and it almost looked like he had gained Tony's confidence.

"Ah, Castiel," Peter said in a smooth voice.

Castiel looked at the kid, and his eyes went wide. "No."

"Yes, it's me. Bet you didn't think you'd ever see me again." Peter's eyes flashed black.

Tony, who was previously closest to Peter, ran and hid behind Sam. Everyone else took a couple steps back, except for Clint, Sam, Dean, and Castiel.

"Demon," Sam said calmly.

"Not just any demon," Cas said, "It's Meg."


	4. Watch the Black Demon Cloud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meg is alive, but hopefully not for long. Tony still fangirls and Steve is freaking out.

"But that's impossible!" Sam exclaimed.

"And how much of your little job is impossible? I'm just a good actor," Meg told them. "'That's so awesome dude!" She mimicked.

"Get out of the kid!" Tony yelled from behind Sam.

"Ah yes, Tony Stark. Peter is quite fond of you." Meg chuckled, "He is a little angry with you, treating him like a kid and all. Little guy just wanted to feel like he meant something. Shame. He's quite the fighter."

"You son of a bitch!" Dean yelled. "Let him go!"

"Oh, now where's the fun in that?" Meg walked over to Castiel. "I get to see the little angel again. Gorgeous, really."

"Meg, let him go." Castiel growled.

Meg looked fake hurt, "Aren't you happy to see me?"

"I said let him go."

"Really a shame Castiel, you're quite the eye ca-" Meg was cut off by Castiel using the angel blade on her.

As Peter's body fell to the ground lifeless, Natasha yelled, "You killed him! He's just a kid and you killed him!"

Castiel stared at her for a moment, then reached down to Peter's body and touched his forehead. Peter gasped for air and started coughing. "I believe my work here is done." Castiel vanished.

"Thanks Cas, leaving all the work for us," Clint muttered as he kneeled down to help Peter. "You good?"

"Ye-yeah. A bit o-of a sho-shock though."

"Yeah, first time Cas pulls you from the grave ain't the best. At this point if I die he'll bring me back and I won't be surprised."

"I believe you," Natasha said.

"Well, I guess something came out of it," Dean said. 

"Hey Pete, why don't you go change?" Clint asked him. Peter nodded and left the room.

"So everything in those books, it's all true?" Natasha asked.

"Those books are over exaggerated bullshit. Chuck just made them really weird. I'm just glad I'm never mentioned in them, or at least not much," Clint told them.

"No, wait, no." Tony looked at him wide-eyed.

"What?" 

"It's you, isn't it? The little childhood memories with John beating you and Dean. Or Sam's bullies. It was you, wasn't it?" Tony looked amazed.

"Yeah, yeah that was me." Clint awkwardly scratched the back of his neck.

"Explain for us who haven't read these books." Natasha ordered.

"They...they're brothers." Tony breathed.

Everyone just stared.


	5. Stop With the Stupid Ryming, Clint, You're not Clever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha flips her shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, school is a bitch, but on the bright side, no finals for this asshole! And it's really short but I couldn't think of anything else to put in this. If y'all want me to continue it, I might.

"You're joking," Natasha stared.

Clint gave her a guilty grin and scratched the back of his neck. He wasn't sure he wanted to say anything at that point.

"Clinton Francis-"

"Winchester," Clint finished for her. "No point in fake names if you know my real one."

She looked him in the eyes as she walked right in his face, and smacked him.

"Yeah, I probably deserve that."

"Damn right, you deserve that! You should've told us that before! Told me that before! Does Laura even know?"

"'Does Laura even know?'" Clint scoffed, "She's the one that insisted these assholes come over for holidays."

"You told her the story," she paused, "and she believed you?"

"Of course she believed me. The way we met was at a hunter bar."

"There are bars for other hunters?" Tony asked, "You are taking me to one at some point. I don't care if it's tonight or tomorrow night or whatever, but I am walking into a hunter bar with the Winchesters. That's happening at some point."

"We can go to one tonight if you don't make a mess there. I'm not fighting anyone if you piss them off. And remember that they all have guns on them. Every. Last. One." Clint emphasized the last part.

"Yes, that sounds fantastic."

"Well, it is already nine. We could go ahead and go to one." Clint looked at his brothers.

"There's one about an hour from here. We could go if these people will let us go." Dean looked tired of being there anyway. 

"Fine. Leave my sights before I beat the shit out of all of you." Natasha rubbed her timples as she walked back to her room. She needed some vodka to deal with that, a whole lot of it.

Clint, his brothers, and Tony set out to the hunters bar an hour away from Avengers Compound.

That was the first time Tony had been shot.


End file.
